Noche de Lujuria One Shot
by karen vera
Summary: Edward es un chico en busca de aventuras y Bella una profesional del placer. Relatado por Ed. Lemmon/OoC


_**Hola queridísimas lectoras!**_

_**Aquí les dejo mi última inspiración, surgida de la canción "Mentiras", jajaja. Nada de literatura súper sofisticada, sino más bien una cuotita de picardía y perversión livianita.**_

_**Besos y bienvenida a esta mini fantasía!**_

_**Karen**_

_**PD: Por supuesto los notables personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los pervierto, jejeje.**_

**Capítulo Único**

**Noche de Lujuria**

Está noche no quería dormir sólo… bueno, no sé si descansar era precisamente la definición de mis intenciones. La verdad, no quería que la diversión acabara tan pronto…

Era viernes y como siempre nos reunimos en el bar "Mentiras", exclusivo para hombres ansiosos de juerga, sexo y alcohol.

Tras una ardua jornada laboral me merecía un poco de distracción para darme licencia de conversar sobre temas estúpidos e irrelevantes… nadie iba a arreglar el mundo esa noche… ¡Por supuesto que no! y yo no era la excepción. Mi mente se había volcado en busca de placer y jolgorio, nada de cosas serias.

Entramos al bar, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob y yo… más tarde se sumaría nuestro jefe, recientemente divorciado: Carlisle. El pobre andaba a sólo pan y agua desde hace meses, su ex era una BRUJA, con todas sus letras. Su última jugada había sido dejarlo en la calle con una pensión alimenticia que le sacó el pellejo y lo dejó con la carne viva. El pobre hombre se merecía un poco de distracción.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, con la mejor ubicación para observar el _ganado_ de la noche. Llegó nuestra primera ronda de roncolas. Oímos la última triste historia de Carlisle, quien había tenido que entregar su cuatro por cuatro esta misma tarde y ¡Valor! Después de su experiencia y otras tantas que ya había oído, bastaba para curarme de espanto ¡Jamás me casaría!

Emmett estaba reclinado en el asiento, con el brazo pasado sobre la silla contigua. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, marcando esos hoyuelos que parecía enloquecer a cuanta mujer se le pasaba por delante ¡Eran su arma letal a la hora de encontrar chicas! Tenía la vista clavada en la _barwoman_, una rubia curvilínea que, en primera instancia parecía ruda y apática, pero que nuestro amigo había sabido embaucar, con paciencia y buen humor… hasta que el jueves pasado se la llevó a su departamento. El viernes el infeliz no podía mantenerse en pie, la mujer había resultado ser una verdadera leona, fogosa e insaciable. Sin embargo, una gran sonrisa de idiota lo mantuvo distraído todo el día, definitivamente el sacrificio había valido la pena. Hoy iba por la revancha con la platinada de los tragos mortales: Rosalie.

Tres chicas en la barra del bar nos miraban de soslayo y sonreían sin pausa. Había una menuda, de cabello oscuro hasta el mentón y despeinado. Llevaba los labios rojos y un diminuto vestido color plata, sin espalda. Bebía martini y el juego de acariciarse los labios con una aceituna verde, tenía a Jasper al borde de una erección espontánea.

-Esa chica está esperando un gesto tuyo –le susurré al oído, al más tímido de nosotros.

–Tú crees que si la llamo ¿vendrá? –titubeó inseguro.

–¡Claro! –bufé, reclinándome hacia atrás.

El chico pidió otra roncola y cuando acabó el último sorbo, se puso de pie, pero antes le dio una miradita a la chica de la aceituna. Caminó hacia el baño y ella, como yo había predicho, lo siguió de inmediato. El ex cadete no volvió.

El par de chicas que quedaban se acercaron a la mesa sin esperar que las invitáramos formalmente. La de cabello caoba y mirada dulce, enganchó inmediatamente con el divorciado despechado y la más joven, tuvo fuego cruzado con Jake. Emmett, en cuanto vio que Rosalie acababa su turno, corrió tras ella. Quedé solo, pero no quería continuar así, no esta noche.

Tomé un par de tragos más y cogí mi Volvo de lujo. Ronroneó ¡Rmmm, Rmmm! Mmmm… si oírlo me causaba casi tanto placer como un orgasmo. Eeeeh, bueno, nunca tanto, pero me gustaba lo suficiente como para perder un par de minutos en hacerlo rugir, cada vez que lo ponía a andar.

Hace poco tiempo había mandado a polarizar los vidrios, me gustaba mirar pero no ser visto. Una pequeña mañita que me podía salvar de algunas apretaduras… como cuando alguien había afirmado verme en un lugar de dudosa reputación o en situaciones poco dignas. La mejor manera de encubrirme cuando lo necesitaba.

Recorrí las avenidas, algo ebrio y bastante entusiasmado. De pronto, en una esquina de la quinta poniente con la cuarta norte, me crucé con pleno barrio rojo. Una idea idiota se me vino a la cabeza: ¿Y si contrataba a una de esas chicas?. Negué con la cabeza ante mi misma estupidez. Medio segundo después recordé que Emmett me había contado que una vez, sólo por fisgoneo, porque no tenía ninguna necesidad, fue por una muchacha de la vida, pero de la vida, vida ¡De la mismísima calle! Yo podía hacer lo mismo, ahora era la instancia.

Miré a la distancia con precaución, regla número uno: había que distinguir a las mujeres de los travestis. Los segundos, parecían modelos de catálogos a la distancia, altos, de piernas largas y esbeltas, traseros redondos y fuertes. Disminuí la velocidad y medio bajé la ventana. No tardó en acercarse alguien, una atractiva mujer de la noche, con voluptuosos pechos, una diminuta cintura de avispa y largo pelo rubio, no obstante, cuando se inclinó a la altura de la abertura de la ventana del copiloto, mi poca experiencia en estos rubros quedó de manifiesto, cuando una ronca y áspera voz me dijo.

–¿Guapo, buscas compañía? –¡Noooo! Tenía la mandíbula marcadamente masculina y algo de vestigio de vello sobre la piel trigueña ¡Puaj!

–Perdón –susurré entre risas– pensé que eras… mujer –al chico no le pareció mi respuesta, levantó el dedo del medio y se giró.

Continué observando a baja velocidad. Debajo de la débil luz de un foco naranja, una delgada silueta, nada grosera, sonreía en busca de un "cliente". Llevaba una mini falda de cuero, tacos negros y medias de red, con una solera roja con un par de pabilos, pero claramente sin corpiño, porque debajo de aquella fina tela unos tímidos bultitos se asomaban como semáforos en luz roja… el frío causaba estragos, era demasiado evidente.

Era tan pálida como la nieve y tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros, de un tono castaño oscuro y medio ondulado ¡Ella era la muchacha de esta noche! Frené, pero mantuve el motor encendido. Bajé el vidrio del copiloto y un par de redondos ojos chocolates se vislumbraron en los pocos centímetros que había entre el marco de la puerta y la ventana. Sus ojos se iluminaron de incredulidad.

–Hola –espetó seca– ¿necesitas compañía? –enarcó una ceja, sonriendo, evidenciando la suspicacia que le había causado mi presencia.

Asentí. Levanté el seguro de mi puerta y automáticamente se liberaron las otras. Ella cogió la manilla del copiloto y entró. Tenía hermosas piernas largas, a pesar de no ser muy alta. Reí.

La chica mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño, confundida y sarcástica. Evidentemente olió mi poco hábito en este tipo de situaciones.

–¿Vamos a un motel? –medio pregunté y afirmé al mismo tiempo.

–Como quieras… –respondió, riendo demasiado para mi gusto, porque me sentí incómodo.

–¿Cuál es la "tarifa"? –continué, mientras intentaba recordar dónde había un hotel dentro de aquel barrio.

–Depende… –espetó de inmediato. Enarqué una ceja y vio el signo de interrogación dibujado en mi rostro– depende de qué quieras hacer… o que te haga –soltó una risita.

–¡Ah, entiendo! –exclamé avergonzado.

No dije nada más, hasta que llegamos a las puertas de hotel parejero. Las luces pocos discretas anunciaban a leguas que se trataba de un recinto para ahogar pasiones ilícitas.

–¿Lo conoces? –le consulté dubitativo. Ella asintió– ¿es bueno? –la chica movió las manos, indicando que "más o menos".

–Para el propósito… está más que bien –aseguró.

–Claro –aseveré.

Me introduje con el carro hacia un cubículo donde había una luz verde que decía: _**Free**_. Bajamos y en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de la habitación sonó el citófono, ubicado en uno de los veladores. La chica se sentó en un sofá de terciopelo rojo y abrió el frigobar en busca de un trago.

–Buenas noches –dijo la voz, casi automática, del otro lado del auricular– ¿cuántas horas?

–No… no lo sé… aún –musité, mientras observaba a la sensual chica jugar con un hielo en su boca– hasta mañana –decidí cuando, casualmente, el cubo de hielo cayó en medio de sus pechos, dejando un hilo de humedad sobre su piel. Corté, sin dejar que aquella maquinal voz terminara de articular la frase.

Volví el auricular torpemente, mientras la chica modulaba con los labios brillantes de labial.

–¿Tienes alguna enfermedad venérea? –me interpeló sin tapujos.

–¡Noooo! –respondí, mientras caminaba por el borde la cama hacia ella.

–Entonces, ¿Qué hace un hombre guapo como tú pagando por sexo? –hizo un mohín suspicaz.

Bufé, intentando ser convincente.

–Nuevas experiencias –incliné el rostro, medio tratando de convencerme a mí mismo. Ella hizo un puchero de asentimiento y suspiró fuerte. Clavó sus ojos cafés en los míos.

–Bueno… qué quieres…

–¿Qué me puedes ofrecer? –los nervios se me estaban disipando y me senté sobre la cama.

–Lo que quieras… –aseguró pagada de sí misma.

–Mmmm… entonces… veamos… ¿Cuál es la especialidad de la casa? –solté una carcajada, ya definitivamente relajado. La muchacha rió también.

–Haber… quizá… el paquete completo –sonrió divertida.

–Me parece una buena idea –cerré el trato.

–Está bien –se acercó poco a poco hacia mí.

Me dejé caer sobre la colcha floripondeada que cubría la cama con forma de corazón. Mi sensual acompañante pagada, se lamió los labios con su lengua húmeda y rosada y luego, se fue directo con sus finos dedos hacia mi entrepierna. Primero quedé sin aliento y cuando me comenzó a acariciar con tanta habilidad, mi conciencia se fue a pique. Acercó su rostro al mío. Era hermosa, de finas facciones y deliciosos labios vigorosos que no tardaron en abrirse paso sobre mi boca, succionando mi labio inferior hasta enfrentar su lengua con la mía.

Acomodé los brazos por debajo de la nuca, dejándole a ella todo el placentero trabajo. Levantó mi camisa para desabrocharme el cinturón, seguido de los pantalones. Mi masculinidad estaba en un noventa y cinco por ciento, pero llegó a cien cuando sus fríos dedos se colaron por debajo de mis boxer, acariciándome con precisión.

Se alejó un poco de mí y se levantó la solera hasta arrojarla al suelo. Sus bellos pezones erizados me miraban entusiasmados, era rosados y pequeños, pero sensuales. Liberó mi erección y se inclinó sobre mí para rozar mi sexo con sus suaves pechos. A estas alturas iba camino al gozo sobrenatural.

Desabotonó mi camisa y mojó mi pecho con sus labios y lengua, formando un caminito hacia mi parte más sensible. Cogió a mi fiel compañerito y se lo llevó entre los labios para llenarlo de placer intenso. Mis venas comenzaban a gorgotear, aproximándose al punto de ebullición máxima, quería que siguiera y al mismo tiempo quería arremeterla ahora mismo.

Saqué mis brazos de detrás de la cabeza para dirigirme a sus pechos con forma de pequeñas peras. Sonrió con malicia. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano me senté, mientras ella continuaba "laborando" en mi sector. Enredé mis manos en su cabello suave y largo, y me incliné para desabrocharle la mini falda.

La cogí por los hombros, ella entendió y sin decirme nada, se puso de pie y como si hubiese un foco sobre su figura, comenzó a bajar su pequeña falda, mientras movía sus caderas, bien definidas, de un lado a otro, hipnotizándome como si ella fuese una serpiente y yo su encantador. Tiró la pequeña prenda al suelo y quedó con un pequeño colales de encaje negro, medias con portaligas y tacones.

La llamé con mis dedos índice y corazón juntos y la muchacha caminó hacia mí. Se posicionó frente a mí, con sus caderas a la altura de mi rostro. Me tomó las manos y me las llevó sobre el hilo de las bragas pegados a los marcados huesos de sus caderas. Ella era dueña y señora de mi voluntad y lo sabía.

Posó sus suaves manos sobre las mías y me ayudó a sacarle la ropa interior. La mordí sobre la ingle y ella rió, pero no me dijo nada. La miré hacia arriba y vi sus ojos oscuros cargados de lujuria.

Aún con algo de raciocinio, tomé un preservativo desde mis enroscados pantalones, enrollados en mis tobillos. Ella sonrió, cogió el sobrecito plateado y le sacó un pedazo hasta sacar la protección. Inclinó las rodillas y como si se tratara de una obra de arte deslizó el látex sobre mi masculinidad. Estaba listo y dispuesto, sin embargo, se giró, dobló sus rodillas, como sentándose sobre mis piernas, pero dándome la espalda. Hizo su trasero un poco hacia atrás, separó levemente las piernas y unió su intimidad con la mía.

¡Oh, por favor! ¡Está era la mejor inversión de mi vida! ¡Vaya que sí! Aún tras el preservativo sentía la profundidad, viscosidad, suavidad, calor y humedad de su interior, que resbalaba una y otra vez sobre mí.

Solté un aullido de satisfacción total hasta expulsar el deseo sobre su cuerpo. Gimió junto a mí… quería pensar que era porque yo también le había dado tanto placer como ella a lo había hecho conmigo.

Se puso de pie, media desnuda, y caminó hacia el frigobar y me llevó un agua mineral helada.

–¡Gracias! –agradecí de corazón, tanta emoción me había resecado la boca.

–¿Algún otro servicio? –farfulló con las piernas cruzadas, reclinada sobre una pequeña mesa de madera. Asentí.

–Quiero esto mismo hasta que amanezca –aseguré borracho y ansioso de más gozo. Mis testosteronas estaban completamente revueltas. Enarcó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa perniciosa.

–Subirá la tarifa por cada vez… –amenazó sarcástica.

–Sólo hazlo. Yo pago –enarqué ambas cejas.

–Como quiera, señor –ironizó con un susurro en mi oído. La piel se me electrizó y continuó nuevamente.

Amanecimos dándonos placer, cuantas veces soñé, empapados de sudor de tanto "ejercitar". Finalmente, llegó la hora de partir. Buscó sus bragas, se vistió completamente y yo también. Pagué el motel con efectivo y nos fuimos en mi carro.

La chica llevaba el cabello desordenado con la piel lustrosa de buen sexo. Yo estaba satisfecho, pero hecho pedazos, no me quedaba una gota de energía, la había derrochado durante estas últimas horas, como si fueran las últimas.

Aparqué el auto en la misma esquina donde la había encontrado.

–¿Cuánto es? –pregunté ansioso, no tenía suficiente efectivo, como para pagar las reiteradas sesiones y dudaba que aceptara tarjeta de crédito. Me miró divertida, mordió su labio inferior y cogió la manilla de la puerta para salir.

–Corre por cuenta de la casa… –rió y puso un pie sobre el pavimento– la próxima vez cobraré mis honorarios –me guiñó un ojo, se bajó y la vi desaparecer entre la muchedumbre de la mañana.


End file.
